


My Lovely Lady

by MeMyselfAndTheVoices



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, Shakespearean word style
Genre: Other, Self-Doubt, Shakespearean style poem, every single one of you, pick-me up, you are all beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndTheVoices/pseuds/MeMyselfAndTheVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its actually not a story, but a shakespearian style poem i made for a friend who was feeling bad about their image...... Hope you like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lovely Lady

My Lovely Lady

My lady, thou are't more lovely than thou seem to think'th

To compare thine to the stars t'would be a sin,

For the stars are cold and distant,

Where as thou are't always warmly smiling close to myself and others

To compare thine eyes to the moon t'would be a sin,

For though the moon is Soft and silver, it holds a cold light

All the same, I find thy blazing eyes that holds the fire of dragons all the more pleasing

To compare thine laughter to that of an angels t'would be a sin

For in thy heavens the angel make their home

Yet when I hear the sounds of thine merith, I take notice that the heavens make their home in thou

To compare thine to the loveliest creature I have ever had the pleasure to meet, there would be no need

For she is standing right in front of me, and I am speaking to her


End file.
